Hn
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: Can Sasuke actually say anything else beside 'hn? One evening, the boy's lack of vocabulary begins to truly irritate his blonde friend... now a twoshot Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hn**

It was a beautiful morning in the hidden village of Konoha. And, as beautiful mornings generally start, Naruto arose from his sleep, and headed off to the kitchen. After a quick breakfast, he went off to train with his fellow teammates, on the grounds nearby.

Eight hours and several cuts and bruises later, the day had ended, and the three ninjas began to head off home.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, waving to her love, beforewalking offhome to do her daily ritual before her noble shrine. Maybe if she did it three times a day Sasuke would finally begin to fall in love with her. Yes. Heehee.

"So, Sasuke, want to grab some dinner? I'm starved," Naruto asked his rival and best friend.

"Hn."

"We could grab a drink, or maybe just eat at my house?"

"Hn."

"So… you don't want to grab anything..?"

"Hn."

"So… you do want to grab something…?"

"Hn."

"Seriously, Sasuke, you need to clarify, is it a yes 'hn' or a no 'hn'?"

"Hn."

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. "Do you want to be with Sakura in any way, shape or form?"

"Hn."

"Do you have to kill your brother?"

"Hn."

"See! They both sound exactly the same!"

Silence followed.

"Look, why don't you just nod or shake you head? Yeah, that way you can stay all anti-social and such, but can still answer my questions, yeah?"

"Hn."

"…Alright. Is that a no?"

"Hn."

"So that means no, yeah? That was a no 'hn'?"

Naruto, beginning to give up by now, started to walk as he talked to Sasuke. "Look, you're either going to eat with me or you're not. It's not exactly hard! I'll walk this way, and if you want to come and eat with me, then fine, follow. But if you don't, then just go in the other direction, and back to your house. K?"

"Hn."

"So y- oh, whatever. Do what you want."

Naruto turned the corner, and began to head off into the centre of the village's eating districts, and found, to his surprise, that Sasuke was right on his heel.

"OH! So you _DO_ want to eat with me?"

"Hn."

Naruto gave him a look and chose to ignore the boy.

However, after indulging on some good ramen, he couldn't help but loosen up, and ignore his anger at the raven-haired boy.

"So, want to come back to mine to train? It's not that late, and we don't have a mission tomorrow," Naruto suggested.

"Hn."

"It's a goddamn simple question, and I am leaving! If you want, then you can follow, alright?"

With one last look, Naruto began to walk in the direction of his house, and also found Sasuke walking with him.

"See! Could you not have just said 'sure, Naruto, I'll come along!' or even just 'yeah, whatever'. Not even a bloody nod?"

"Hn."

Naruto just shook his head at the boy, and stormed up toward his small home, dumping his orange coat onto the follow as he walked in. "I'm sorry, it's a bit cramped, and messy. I wasn't expecting visitors."

Naruto at least expected a sarcastic comment when Sasuke entered his untidy hallway, but no prevail, the boy simply made a small 'hn' sound, and collapsed onto the couch.

"…do you want a drink…?"

"Hn."

"Look, what do you want me to do? Get you a drink and put it in front of you on the off chance your 'Hn' is a 'Yes-Hn'."

"Hn."

Naruto grumbled and walked off, returninga few minutes later with a glass of juice. He set it on the table in front of Sasuke, then looked at the boy. Sasuke glanced at the glass, glanced at Naruto, then pointedly ignored it.

"…are you kidding me?"

"Hn."

"Wait, so is there any way to decipher your 'hn' from a no-hn, to a yes-hn?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn."

"Wait, so that was a yes shrug? A no shrug? But it looked more like a yes shrug, I'm right, aren't I? The only reason you're not answering me is because I've finally figured it out, right? And you say I'm dumb."

Sasuke glared at him.

"Come on! Just talk! I like it when you talk!"

Sasuke gave him a look.

"No…that's not what I meant… I just mean that I like the sound of your voice."

This was followed by another look.

"That's worse, isn't it?"

"Hn."

"That was a yes-hn, wasn't it? Goddamn it!" Naruto yelled. "It's not really that I like the sound of your voice, I just think that it has a soothing quality…"

Sasuke spun him an alarmed look.

"Wait… that's just even worse, isn't it?"

"Hn."

"It's not that when you don't talk I don't want to be with you, because I do want to be with you… but no, it's just that you're nice to look at… no, that's not what I meant either! But you're not not nice to look at, you're just easy on the eyes, that's all. It's just… well, I like your hair… no, that's not what I mean but… what conditioner do you use..? Because your hair smells like tropical fruits."

Realizing he'd lost the plot, Naruto let out a low sigh. Sasuke was still just staring at him.

"Are you trying to be deep?" Naruto then asked. "I mean, are you on some kick? Y'know, 'actions speak louder than words'. 'Cause really, Sasuke, your lack of action tells me lots of things. I mean, you haven't punched me yet, which means you're not angry at me… right?"

Sasuke gave him a hard glare. "Hn."

"I'm onto something, right?" Naruto was beaming by now. "And it's like your clothes too! I mean, why did you ever wear that black outfit? It didn't show off your best features, like the blue one clearly does. Not that I look or nothing, but when you move it fits better, and stuff… not that it fits better in like your area, even though it does, but I mean it highlights the colour of your eyes more… and you have nice eyes, you should borrow some of Sakura's eyeliner or something. And if you weren't glaring quite as much, it wouldn't be just me who notices the beauty of your eyes. Not that I look into your eyes or anything, and wish that we could be together or anything stupid like that, but… well, what I'm trying to say is that the blue outfit makes you look better. Wait-"

But, Naruto's words were silenced by a soft, tender kiss, which grew into a firm and passionate one, their lips locked in tight embrace.

Parting for just a second, a breathless Naruto said, "Sasuke, shall we move it into the bedroom…?"

There was a pause. "Hn."

"OK, look!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going into the bedroom! If you want to come with me, then just follow, that's fine. If not, you can stay here, alright?"

Storming off into the next room, Naruto couldn't help but feel happy that Sasuke followed his trail, and they resumed where they'd left off.

**---------------------------**

It was a beautiful morning in the hidden village of Konoha. And as beautiful mornings generally start, Naruto woke up with Sasuke by his side. Staring into infinitely deep eyes, he asked, "Did you have fun last night, Sasuke? Shall we do this again?"

There was a momentary pause. "Hn."

"SASUKE!"

**Fin - hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

After a hard day of training, team seven decided to treat themselves to a nice, quiet dinner in a fancy restaurant nearby. As per usual, Kakashi was late, so the three genins had to try and entertain themselves before their sensei arrived. 

Sakura, battering her eyelids toward her love, began, "Sasuke-kun, how was your day today? Did you enjoy training with us?"

She was greeted by a glare, not even worth a 'hn'.

"What are you going to order?" Sakura asked him, but alas, still no reply. "What about to drink? … Who's going to pay? … Shall we split it? … do you like pink?"

But alas, Sakura only received a dark glare.

"Do you want me to get him to talk?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sent him an alarmed look.

"… Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's not hard," Naruto replied, before adding, "Once you know how."

This only received him another alarmed look, before Sakura replied, "Really? Well… can you tell me?"

"I'll show you," Naruto grinned at her, as Sasuke looked extremely panicked.

Naruto's hand moved across, still under the table, and Sakura tilted her head slightly to make out what was happening. "Wait, what are you actually doing? I can't see."

Eyes bulging, Sasuke sent a 'please don't' look toward Naruto.

"Oh no, I'm not moving until you answer Sakura's questions," Naruto replied, moving his hand slightly lower. Sasuke's eyes grew slightly wider.

Sakura didn't really know what was going on, but decided that she needed to take full advantage of the situation. "Sasuke-kun, how has today been for you?"

There was another moment of silence, and in it, Naruto tightened his grasp. "Answer the lady's question, Sasuke-kun."

"… It's been fine."

Sakura squealed. "Naruto, how did you figure that out?"

"Well… it's an interesting story, actually… care for me to tell?"

Sasuke shook his head wildly at Naruto, shooting him a thousand 'please, please, PLEASE don't' looks. However, as Sakura had already nodded, Naruto chose to ignore this.

"Well, it was a dark night, after a long day of ruthless training, little did we know that the training would continue at home, with just as much action, sweat and OW! Sasuke! That hurt!"

Sasuke kicked him again.

"Well it looks like the story's going to stay a mystery," Naruto said to Sakura.

"Hmm," Sakura mused. "If Sasuke kicks you when you tell the story, then why doesn't he kick you when you make him talk?"

Placing his hand back into that position, Naruto replied, "Because he likes it really."

"What are you doing anyway?"

Before Naruto could reply, their thoughts were interrupted by a puff of smoke and Kakashi's appearance, smiling at them.

"Naruto… why is your hand on Sasuke's crotch?"

* * *

Well, that was fun. R&R! 


End file.
